Devices that allow a user engage in personal sexual stimulation or self-stimulation range from small handheld objects, like dildos or vibrators, to complex, electrically powered machinery. Handheld objects are often limited in manner of use and may require a degree of dexterity or strength that makes them impractical or uncomfortable to certain people, such as the elderly or persons with physical handicaps. Mechanical and electrically powered devices may be operated autonomously or may require minimal hands-on control, but are generally large, heavy, expensive, or even potentially dangerous. There is thus a need for a flexible and safe stimulation device that offer a variety of user-selectable modes of operation and that is lightweight, compact, relatively inexpensive, and easy to store, set up, and use.